Ne vous fiez pas à la tranquilité d'une bibliothèque
by petite-plume-sage
Summary: Le souffle court, les joues rosies par l'excitation, j'inspirai profondément et lança un regard à la ronde en m'efforçant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. Emoustillée par la lettre que je venais de lire, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un panneau indiquant dévergondée au-dessus de ma tête. Moi Rose Weasley j'avais un admirateur secret !


**Hello me revoilà après 1 an 1/2 d'absence... que dire à ce propos... rien ce sont les aléas de la vie... le manque d'envie d'écrire, des grosses galères... bref tout ça c'est derrière moi.**

**Voici une courte histoire sur le couple scorpius/rose. 3 ou 4 chapitres tout au plus. J'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

_Il m'arrive de t'observer ma chère fleur, le savais-tu ?_

_Chaque jour, à la bibliothèque, je te regarde. Chaque jour, je brûle de te toucher, je me débats dans les affres de mes pulsions. Tu passes près de moi, et j'ai envie de t'attraper par le bras pour t'entraîner entre les rayonnages et commettre l'irréparable. Je désire passer mes mains sous ta jupe et te caresser pour que tu gémisses de plaisir. Je veux dénuder, juste un peu, ta peau crémeuse ici même dans cet antre de l'apprentissage, à quelques centimètres des autres élèves qui ne doutent pas de ce qui s'y passe. J'aspire à découvrir tes courbes magnifiques, à t'embrasser et à frôler avec ma langue ton cou exquis, à lécher tes délicieuses tâches de rousseurs et les moindres recoins de ton corps._

_Si seulement j'arrivais à t'adorer de loin, sans te toucher juste à contempler ta beauté, ton sourire, ta grâce. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je brûle de m'agenouiller devant toi, avant d'embrasser le sol que tu as foulé en me quittant._

_Mais cela est vain, ma précieuse fleur. Cela ne me suffit pas. Je suis incapable de rester spectateur. Je suis trop animal. Je suis une bête insatiable, indomptable. Le simple spectacle de tes courbes m'inspire une intense excitation. Lorsque tu passes près de moi, que je sens ton parfum flotter autour de moi, tel un délice sucré, j'ai envie de te t'enlacer avec une telle ardeur que c'en est douloureux. E j'écoute le bruissement de ta jupe contre ta peau en regrettant de ne pas être ce banal morceau de tissu. Tu me rends fou Rose, le sais-tu ? Non, évidemment que non car je ne suis qu'un murmure dans ton monde. Et peut-être devrais-je le rester. Je vais penser à toi ce soir dans mon lit ma précieuse petite fleur. Et toi ? Vas-tu penser à moi. Peut-être pourrais-je m'en assumer si tu me répondais. Laisse une lettre là où tu as trouvé celle-ci._

_Mon âme et surtout mon corps au supplice t'appartiennent._

_Loki._

Le souffle court, les joues rosies par l'excitation, j'inspirai profondément et lança un regard à la ronde en m'efforçant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. Emoustillée par la lettre que je venais de lire, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un panneau indiquant « dévergondée » au-dessus de ma tête, et fut soulagée de constater que personne de semblait avoir remarqué les rougeurs significatives de mes joues. Il a signé Loki … quel prétentieux ! Loki, divinité nordique, autant impulsif et irresponsable que malin et rusé. Ce correspondant anonyme a beau être imbu de lui-même, inapproprié et un brin obscène, il n'en restait pas moins que je n'avais jamais reçu quelque chose ressemblant, de loin ou de près, à une lettre d'amour. De qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Sa lettre… il disait qu'il me regardait, qu'il avait envie de me caresser, cela signifiait probablement que c'était quelqu'un de tout près. M'observait-il en ce moment même ? La salle était calme, seuls quelques élèves s'y trouvaient… il peut être n'importe où… à quelques pas de moi.

- Arrgghhh, il était temps que ça s'arrête, s'exclama Albus, me faisant sursauter. Jetant son sac sur la table et s'avachant lourdement sur la chaise à côté de moi et il lança d'un ton las… Entre Hugo qui renverse son jus de citrouille sur mon pantalon ce matin, la veracrasse qui m'a vomi dessus en cours de soin et le professeur Grimm qui ne voulait plus me lâcher tant que je n'avais pas fini mes traductions je n'en pouvais plus... Au fait rappelles-moi pourquoi j'ai pris runes déjà ?

- Pour dormir en classe je suppose cher cousin, répliquais-je avec détachement.

Albus pouffa discrètement.

- Oui c'est vrai…. Qu'est-ce que tu lis, s'enquerra-t-il en apercevant la lettre que je tenais toujours à la main.

- Rien, rien…. Juste une lettre de maman, répliquais-je rapidement en fourrant la missive dans mon sac.

Puis tout à coup Albus se redressa et me regarda des pieds à la tête.

- Ca va toi ? Tu es toute rouge, tu as de la fièvre ? demanda-t-il en approchant sa main de mon front tandis que je me reculai précipitamment.

- Non, tout va bien… j'ai juste un peu chaud… je vais retourner à la salle commune je suis un peu fatiguée… on se voit tout à l'heure.

Et sans lui laisser guère le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, je détale déjà comme un lapin en direction de la sortie. Mais, à cet instant précis, je heurte de plein fouet un garçon aussi pressé d'entrer que je l'étais de sortir. Lourdement chargé, il est grand et blond. Ce n'est pas qu'il avançait au pas de course, mais il transportait une pile de livres ainsi que plusieurs parchemins, si bien que lorsque nous nous sommes cognés, tout son attirail a volé.

Et voilà que je me mets à rougir de nouveau, car c'est Scorpius Malefoy que je viens de renverser.

- Oh…. Pardon… désolée…. Je n'ai pas fait exprès… m'excusais-je.

- Toujours autant dans la lune à ce que je vois Weasley, me crache-t-il tandis qu'il ramasse un à un les parchemins éparpillés.

Aussitôt je me crispe, nos rapports ont toujours été tendus, que ce soit en classe ou sur le terrain. Mais mes bonnes manières sont plus fortes que moi et je ravale fièrement la réplique cinglante qui me monte aux lèvres. Je suis déjà assez chamboulée sans que j'en rajoute une couche.

- Attends je vais t'aider, lui dis-je le plus aimablement possible en me baissant pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres. Histoire de la magie, la sorcellerie au fil des siècles, les sorciers du XVI siècle, je lève le nez des quelques livres que j'ai récupéré pour lui demander sur quel devoir il travaille,que je reçois le plus grand choc de ma vie. Je croise le regard clair de Scorpius Malefoy. Ses prunelles sont braquées sur mon décolleté et je les distingue clairement au creux du col de mon chemisier. Je retiens à grande peine un sourire en le voyant virer au rouge pivoine lorsqu'il comprend que je l'ai surpris à reluquer ma poitrine.

Je me relève et il en fait de même, un peu trop précipitamment, et je me retrouve à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Cette fois il ne rougit pas, mais amorce un prudent mouvement de recul, comme si cette proximité le déstabilisait. Tiens ça c'est une première.

Je lui rends ses livres sans plus de cérémonie et lui répète un bref désolé.

- Fais attention la prochaine fois Weasley, me lance-t-il par-dessus l'épaule en reprenant sa route.

Je suis à nouveau dans tous mes états parce que j'ai croisé Scorpius, comme si je n'étais pas déjà suffisamment troublée par les divagations sensuelles de Loki.

Sept années que nous nous affrontons, et ce dans tous les domaines, je crois que j'ai pris trop à cœur les paroles de mon père. Mais il faut bien avouer que Scorpius n'a rien fait pour ne pas entretenir cette rivalité …. Il est bien trop suffisant pour cela.

Finalement je me dirige au pas de charge vers le parc et ne m'arrête qu'en atteignant mon petit havre de paix, un banc situé sous une tonnelle protégé par de grands arbres en bordure du lac.

J'embrasse du regard, les feuilles rougissantes et l'eau irisée du lac qui m'entourent. Ce paysage, ainsi que l'air frais de l'automne, m'ancre dans la réalité et me permet de m'échapper aux propos sulfureux de Loki et à mes pensées, focalisées sur un garçon bien trop arrogant et beau pour moi.

Je retourne sans cesse les propos de Loki dans ma tête, sa façon excitante, je dois bien l'avouer, de me décrire, les courbes luxurieuses de son écriture m'ont rendu curieuse.

Ces quelques instants d'évasions me requinquent et je décide de retourner à mon dortoir pour écrire une réponse à mon mystérieux correspondant.


End file.
